criminalmindsfandomcom-20200223-history
Aisha Tyler
|birthplace = San Francisco, California |family = Robin Gregory Jim Tyler Jeff Tietjens |image = file:Aisha Tyler.jpg }} Aisha Tyler is an American actress, comedian, author, producer, writer, and director. She is best known for her roles as Andrea Marino in the first season of Ghost Whisperer, voicing Lana Kane in Archer, a co-host of The Talk, the current host of Whose Line is it Anyway?, and her role as Dr. Tara Lewis on Criminal Minds. Biography Aisha Tyler was born in San Francisco, the daughter of Robin Gregory and Jim Tyler. Her parents divorced when she was 10 years old. Tyler attended Dartmouth College and earned a degree in environmental policy. After some time focusing on her comedy career, she moved to Los Angeles in 1996. Tyler hosted Talk Soup and The Fifth Wheel in 2001, then dedicated herself to writing, directing, and acting in the short film The Whipper. She has had roles in many TV shows and films. In January 2004, Tyler released her first book, Swerve: A Guide to the Sweet Life for Postmodern Girls. She regularly does volunteer work, plays on the World Poker Tour, and is an advocate for the LGBTQ community. In 1992 Aisha Tyler married Jeff Tietjens, an attorney, who shares Tylers' love for home brewing beer. On Criminal Minds Tyler currently portrays Doctor Tara Lewis, beginning in the Season Eleven premier "The Job". Filmography *Criminal Minds - ?? (2015-present) TV episodes - Doctor Tara Lewis * Unapologetic with Aisha Tyler - ?? (2018) - Hostess *The Talk - 1,305 episodes (2011-2017) - Co-Hostess *Archer - 94 episodes (2009-2017) - Lana Kane (voice) *Whose Line is it Anyway? - 77 episodes (2013-2017) - Hostess *Axis (2017) - Louise (voice) *Lip Sync Battle (2016) - Competitor *Supergirl (2016) - Aisha Tyler *Conan (2015) - Diner Patron (uncredited) *BoJack Horseman - 2 episodes (2014-2015) - Sextina Aquafina/Improv Guard/Sarah Lynn's Mother (voice) *Ubisoft E3 2015 Conference (2015) - Hostess *The Comeback (2014) - Aisha Tyler *Two and a Half Men (2014) - Allison *Madam Secretary (2014) - Aisha Tyler (uncredited) *'Weird Al' Yankovic: Tacky (2014) - Dancer (uncredited) *Watch Dogs (2014) - Aisha Tyler (voice) *Modern Family (2014) - Wendy *The Millers (2013) - Aisha Tyler *Hawaii Five-0 (2013) - Savannah Walker *Team Unicorn (2013) - Myra *Glee (2012) - Jake's Mother *XIII: The Series - 15 episodes (2011-2012) - Jones *The Babymakers (2012) - Karen *Ladies Remember Whitney Houston (2012) - Lady *Herd Mentality (2011) - Selena *Committed (2010) - Unknown Character *Open Books (2010) - Lydia *Halo: Reach (2010) - Female Trooper 2 (voice) *The Forgotten (2010) - Lydia Townsend *Black Water Transit (2009) - Casey Spandau *Bedtime Stories (2008) - Donna Hynde *Reno 911! (2008) - Befany Dangle *The Boondocks (2007) - Luna (voice) *The Trap (2007) - Angela *Balls of Fury (2007) - Mahogany *Death Sentence (2007) - Detective Jessica Wallis *Boston Legal (2007) - A.D.A. Taryn Campbell *.45 (2006) - Liz *The Santa Clause 3: The Escape Clause (2006) - Mother Nature *Ghost Whisperer - 23 episodes (2005-2006) - Andrea Marino *For One Night (2006) - Desiree Howard *CSI: Crime Scene Investigation - 13 episodes (2004-2005) - Mia Dickerson *24 - 7 episodes (2005) - Marianne Taylor *Meet Market (2004) - Jane *Nip/Tuck (2004) - Manya Mabika *My Life, Inc. (2004) - Melanie Haywood *Never Die Alone (2004) - Nancy *The Santa Clause 2: Gag Reel (2003) - Mother Nature (uncredited) *True Confessions of the Legendary Figures (2003) - Mother Nature (uncredited) *Friends - 9 episodes (2003) - Charlie Wheeler *One Flight Stand (2003) - Alexis *CSI: Miami (2003) - District Attorney Janet Medrano *The Santa Clause 2 (2002) - Mother Nature *MTV's Now What? (2002) - Jamie *Curb Your Enthusiasm (2001) - Shaq's Girlfriend *Moose Mating (2001) - Josie *Off Limits (2001) - Cast *Dancing in September (2000) - Woman with Weave *The Pretender (1999) - Angela Somerset *Grand Avenue (1996) - Girl #1 *Nash Bridges (1996) - Reporter Director *Criminal Minds - "Broken Wing" (2018) TV episode *Criminal Minds - "The Bunker" (2017) TV episode Links For an up-to-date filmography, see here. Notes *Tyler's promotion to a series regular role marks the second time a recurring character has been upgraded to a main role, the first time being Kirsten Vangsness (whose character Penelope Garcia had been a recurring character in Season One). Category:Real People Category:Actresses Category:Directors